highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Cao Cao
| Romaji = Sōsō (Romaji) Cáo Cāo (pinyin) | Race = Human | Gender = Male | Nicknames = The Strongest Human (by Vali) Spear of the Heavenly Emperor Indra Holy Spear User Hero Faction Leader Leader (by Connla) Śakra's Assassin (by Shiva) | Hair Color = Black | Eye Color = Blue | Equipment = True Longinus Medusa's Eye (Formerly) | Relatives = Cao Cao (Ancestor) † Unnamed Great-Grandparents † Unnamed Grandparents Unnamed Parents † | Affiliations = Unnamed Chinese Village (Formerly) Khaos Brigade (Formerly) Hero Faction (Leader) Realm of the Dead (Formerly) Mount Meru Indra (Vanguard) Indra's Force Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor (Leader) DxD (Reserve Member) Grigori (Agent) | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese) Clifford Chapin (English)}} Cao Cao is the leader of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. He is the wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus. He is also the descendant of Cao Cao from the Three Kingdoms era. In Volume 17, Cao Cao becomes Indra's vanguard after Sun Wukong stepped down from his position. Appearance Cao Cao is a handsome young man with short black hair and blue eyes. He wears a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire. He also lost his right eye while escaping from the Kyoto incident but later gained one of Medusa's eyes, restoring his sight. After his battle with Issei Hyoudou in Volume 12, he lost his Medusa's eye and since Volume 18, wears an eyepatch. His height is cm and body weight is kg. Personality Cao Cao is a charismatic and manipulative person, as he was able to convince many Sacred Gear users to join the Hero Faction either from their own will or by brainwashing them. He also believes that it is his responsibility as a descendant of a hero to destroy beings like Devils, Fallen Angels, and Dragons which he believes are threats to human beings. Like his ancestor, he has the eyes to find people with good potential and considers them valuable talents. However, Cao Cao only accepts Humans with Sacred Gears in the Hero Faction and wants to see how far his faction can go against supernatural existences as he wants to test the limits of what humans are capable of. He is also cocky and arrogant, as he claims that he alone is enough to fight a god, and mocks opponents who are weak enough like Ladon, he tends to lose his control and composure when he is injured by someone unexpectedly or been caught by unexpected unluckiness and things, as is seen when he gets infuriated when Issei hits his eye, and nearly lose his composure and self-control. Sun Wukong and Vasco still consider his views and abilities are far amateur, childish, lacking and still have some developments. His cockiness would be his greatest downfall, according to Vali, as he refuses to kill both Issei and Vali, and put his objectives first rather than them at that time, thus allowing Ise to defeat him during their third encounter. But still has some respects to those he deems worthy,those that manage to get his interest and he considers strong, such as Issei, Azazel, Vali, and Vasco. Like Georg, he tends to overthink things if some things do not tend to happen, the way he expects to be, as is seen when he over thinks Issei's survival by the help of Great Red and Ophis. He also believes in fate, where he believes that there is a reason why he met Issei, Vali, and other various strong people that exist. It extended to the point that he mentioned in Volume 18, the reason why he returned is that he wants to know why the True Longinus was given to him and why it choose him despite his past mistakes. During his return in Volume 18, he is shown willing to cooperates with the DxD against Qlippoth and during the Evil Dragon war, where he is shown helping various people including the last stand against Trihexa and the Evil Dragons as Indra's order, and align himself with the Grigori as it's agent along with Tobio. History Cao Cao was born in a remote village in a mountain in China to a traditional family of farmers. One day after getting lost in the mountain while playing with his friends, he encountered a monster he heard about in stories. Faced with death, he summoned the True Longinus for the first time and slew the monster. Half a year later he would meet Sun Wukong who would reveal his ancestor Cao Cao to him. After being sold by his parents to strange men, he ran away from home but was chased down by men wielding weapons, human traffickers and wild animals. A few years on the run, he left China for another country and would learn how to use True Longinus and come to know it is a Longinus and one of the Holy Relics. He abandoned his birth name for the name of the hero "Cao Cao". Returning home, he learned of his parents' death due to a huge amount of debt in money and left thereafter to form the Hero Faction, becoming acquainted with Indra through Sun at some point. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Cao Cao first appears at the end of Volume 6, talking with Siegfried on the defeat of the Old Satan Faction, sarcastically saying that it is too bad their Dimension Lost user did not go all out to which Siegfried replies that it was Cao Cao who gave that order. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Cao Cao is seen talking with Siegfried who warns him that they are close to being discovered, to which Cao Cao replies by saying that they have gathered enough talent and can start the next phase. In Volume 9, Cao Cao made his official appearance to Issei and his friends during their class trip in Kyoto. He and the rest of the Hero Faction were responsible for the kidnapping of Kyoto's Youkai Leader, Yasaka, with the intention of opening the Dragon Gate to summon the Great Red. This attempt, however, was stopped by Issei and his friends along with the last minute intervention of Sun Wukong. In the process, Cao Cao lost one of his eyes to a final blow from Issei. Cao Cao reappears in Volume 11, attacking the Gremory and Vali Teams and Azazel in order to capture Ophis. With assistance from Samael and Georg, while targeting the weakness of his opponents, Cao Cao was able to dominate the battle, defeating his opponents, even shattering Xenovia's Ex-Durandal in the process, and successfully stole Ophis' powers. In Volume 12, he appeared in the Underworld after Issei and the Gremory Team defeats the Hero Faction, challenging Issei to a fight, which Cao Cao was able to dominate, but eventually lost after Issei used a bullet with Samael's blood on his Medusa's eye, weakening him. In his last attempt to defeat Issei, Cao Cao attempted to use the Truth Idea but did not work due to the will of God in the True Longinus, choosing Issei's dream instead of Cao Cao's ambition. He was then rescued by Georg who carried Cao Cao and Leonardo until they meet Indra who proceeded to take their Longinus and sent Cao Cao and the other two to the Realm of the Dead. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Cao Cao returns from the Realm of the Dead in Volume 16, reclaiming the True Longinus from Indra, who complimented Cao Cao on his return, to which Cao Cao replied saying that it was Indra who sent him there in the first place. Although Cao Cao did not appear in person in Volume 17, he used his True Longinus to break through the barrier created by Ladon surrounding Auros, thus helping D×D. Cao Cao helped defend Heaven from the attack of Qlippoth in Volume 18. He fought against Ladon and was able to trap him inside a crevice for Rias to use her Extinguish Star to destroy Ladon's body and for Koneko to seal his soul inside a jewel that came from Issei's armor. After the battle, Cao Cao mentioned that he was bored with fighting Ladon, and he only viewed Issei and Vali as dragons worthy of combat. When asked why he returned, Cao Cao replied that he wants to know why the True Longinus was given to him. In Volume 20, Cao Cao visited Vasco Strada, who was currently under house arrest. When asked why he'd come, Cao Cao said that he wanted to know what a "Hero" is. After explaining what he thought was to be a hero, Strada laughed and told him that he was too young to consider himself a hero. Strada then proceeded to explain that it is the people who decide who will become a hero. After Strada explained why he had fought for the Church, Cao Cao thought to himself that Strada resembled Issei. In Volume 21, Crom Cruach and Cao Cao arrive together to assist D×D's army faction at coastal waters of Japan, at the last stand against Qlippoths army controlled by Apophis. In Volume 22, Cao Cao was sent to observe Issei's promotion to a High-class devil on Indra's behalf and was caught eavesdropping on Shiva's conversation with Issei. He tells Issei he got permission from Indra to participate in the Azazel Cup and stating he wishes to crush his team. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Cao Cao made an appearance in the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, officially joining the tournament as one of the participants. Upon Issei's arrival to the opening ceremony, Cao Cao chuckles as he says he has the opportunity for revenge, with Issei telling him he will defeat Cao Cao. Cao Cao reappeared in Volume DX.4, with him meeting Issei at the capital of the Underworld without his True Longinus and exchange glares with Sairaorg and walking pass him telling him that he’s looking forward to their match. At the residential area of Lilith Cao Cao paid Heracles a visit and sees him working on flower beds and apologized to him for coming to his work and it’s because he wanted to see how he was doing and Heracles remarks that Cao Cao has changed a lot. Cao Cao and Heracles travel together to the Vatican and meetups with Jeanne who was working as a waitress upon her capture during the Monster Crisis. Cao Cao sarcastically says to Jeanne that she had become one of the training chefs in Vatican and Jeanne complained saying if she truly inherited the soul of Joan D’Arc she should’ve aided the people. Jeanne notice that Cao Cao and Heracles have changed a lot and asked Cao Cao why did he decide to involve the two of them which he responded saying he wants to test his current self. Cao Cao was asked by Jeanne if he wants to fight the Two Heavenly Dragons fair and square and he doesn't know if he can beat them right now, shocking Jeanne and teasing says that the confident Hero Faction leader became so humble but Cao Cao is still angry about the humiliation, helplessness and fear won’t go away until the day when he finally defeat them. Cao Cao, Jeanne, and Heracles meetups with Connla and Marsillio who brought them Georg who return from the Realm of the Dead due to Hades’absence and Cao Cao calling him. After noticing that Leonardo isn’t with him and he’s at the Grigori’s lab, Cao Cao believes they won’t allow a person who can give birth to monsters easily join the tournament. Cao Cao and his team were joined by Perseus who agrees to join the team for the tournament and Cao Cao handed files to his team regarding Sairaorg’s team and his backup members from Magdaran Bael’s peerage members as their meeting starts. At the floating city of Agreas, Cao Cao arrived together with his team for their match against Sairaorg and his team at the arena and exchange glares at each other. Cao Cao’s queen who turned out to be Guan Yu arrived later with his red horse. Before the match started Cao Cao converse with Sairaorg about something he has to offer and that’s for whatever happens in the match, he will strive forward towards victory and continued to say he will wait for him at the center of the field and swears upon the name of Issei shocking everyone at the arena as their match begins. Cao Cao appeared at the center of the battlefield to face Sairaorg but he expressed his disappointment for being unable fight him because Heracles wanted to fight him, however Sairaorg says he’s rather grateful because it helped him feel ready. Cao Cao noticed the similarities between Sairaorg and Issei and revealed he discarded all his strategies so he can fight Sairaorg one-on-one fight and as the match began he sent several jabs at Sairaorg but managed to dodge all the attacks. Cao Cao distanced himself from Sairaorg after figuring out his attack range. When he equipped his Balance Breaker, Cao Cao decided not to use his Seven Treasure and instead use his energy into the holy spear so he can defeat Sairaorg and Issei with simple techniques rather using his special moves. After Sairaorg entered his Breakdown the Beast armor form, Cao Cao continued to dodge his attacks using his vision and senses but took some damage due to Sairaorg’s aura. Cao Cao managed to destroy Sairaorg’s shoulder armor with his spear and caused some serious pain to him with the holy aura and thus forcing his opponent to dodge his spear attacks. Cao Cao started his counter against Sairaorg by sending attacks to where he would go. Sairaorg’s punches became less sharp than before to the point where Cao Cao was able to dodge them easily now. He was able to prevent Cao Cao from getting closer by emitting aura from his body, but it was a matter of time before that aura was penetrated by Cao Cao’s holy spear. Once that aura became weak enough, Cao Cao’s single jab would end his fight. After Sairaorg’s punches became sharper again, Cao Cao tried to slow down the attacks with his spear, but Sairaorg managed to punch the spear away. However Cao Cao managed to stabbed his left side. Cao Cao became exhausted after wasting a lot of energy which gave Sairaorg a chance to land a strong blow on him but Cao Cao use his True Longinus to defend himself against Sairaorg’s punch. The punch sent Cao Cao flying across the field and tumbled the ground several times. He managed to get back up despite the damage he took and they decided to continue to fight each other despite the exhaustion. The match is over with Cao Cao and his team as the victor due to having more points than Sairaorg’s team. Cao Cao appeared in Volume 24, at the Black Dog BAR and warned Issei that Lavinia is Vali’s and Tobio’s princess and not get carried away. Tobio revealed they both exchanged information since they are both agents of the Grigori and he ordered a glass of hot milk. Cao Cao is honored that Issei says his matches in the tournament are good he expressed his wish to fight him and Tobio. Cao Cao explained that the perpetrators they captured were devils whose identity and affiliations were unknown and couldn’t find any clues at all after comparing them to all of the devils registered in the Underworld and hide the evidence of the higher-up devils. Cao Cao reminded everyone about Indra’s only focused in the tournament is about Shiva and until the tournament ends he will not be making a move. Tobio asked him if he is ordered to eliminate anyone who plans to hinder the tournament and Cao Cao agrees saying his target is the Grim Reapers. In Volume 25, Cao Cao was sent to pick up Issei by Indra in order make him stronger. Issei was surprised that Cao Cao would come to get him despite being busy, Cao Cao shrugged saying he is Indra’s vanguard and has no choice but to do what he says and leaves with Issei to the Ocean of Milk. After Indra greeted Issei, Indra ordered Cao Cao to start the aforementioned preparations and he exasperating agrees and telling him he’s a god who likes ordering humans around and began working on the sandy beach. After the preparations were almost complete Cao Cao sat the corner of the sandy beach after filling the plastic pool and was ordered to hold the tail of the legendary giant turtle Kurma while Issei holds it's head. After Issei drank the miracle drug Amrita, Cao Cao was ordered to look after him so he doesn’t lose consciousness and watched as Issei suffers from the effects of Amrita and began to lose consciousness. Cao Cao watched over Issei until he regained consciousness as he told him he’s been out for a day and he came back fast. Cao Cao participated the celebration at the Hyoudou Residence to celebrate with his Hero Faction team for passing the preliminaries of the tournament along with rival teams and he expressed his interest of wanting revenge in the main stage. Cao Cao reappeared in True Volume 1, at the Hyoudou Residence where he gives intel on Ingvild Leviathan to Issei about how she was kidnapped by unknown devils. After Issei was attacked by the Greek goddess Nyx, Cao Cao arrived together with Tobio at the Hyoudou Residence to give their information on Nyx’s whereabouts. Later Cao Cao arrived to assist the sword group on their fight against the devils where he saved Lint Sellzen from a devil by piercing in its abdomen. Lint recognizes him as Siegfried’s friend and he agreed that he is his friend. In True Volume 3, Cao Cao and his team arrived to the Shinkansen platform together with the Slash Dog team as escorts and he revealed that he’s been entrusted to Urakyoto’s security and was given complicated expressions from Kunou and he tells Issei so she could hear him that he wants to apologize to Yasaka and Kunou for his actions at Kyoto. Arriving to Urakyoto, Cao Cao and his team were summoned by Sun Wukong to apologize to Yasaka for the trouble they cause to her and she accepted their apology, with Suzaku Himejima suggesting they monitor their movements because some people won’t be satisfied with Yasaka agreeing that are some Youkais that don’t forgive them. Under Yasaka’s wish for them protect the event, Cao Cao agrees to protect the place and makes a promise to Kunou that he’ll fight alongside Issei and the others to protect Kyoto and Urakyoto. Later Cao Cao and his team arrived to assist Issei and his group against Gressil and Sonneillon, he introduces himself to them and warns Jeanne not to say unnecessary things that will make them remember the ruckus things they made and tells the devil duo that they are not only backup, the half of the main forces of DxD will be arriving soon and if they have the guts to fight against them, forcing them to retreat for now. After the confrontation of the two devils, Cao Cao was at high ground in the garden and enjoying the view of Urakyoto, with Issei joining him to converse about the Youkai having their own life and family and that they were supposed to be enemies of humans together with the devils. As he considered himself a mere human for having nothing but his spear until Issei said that he can use his spear to protect someone, surprising Cao Cao, and after listening to Issei’s story, he thought it would’ve been different if he and Siegfried met him earlier and asked Issei to be his friend, much to Issei’s surprise. They watched as Heracles plays with the youkai children and considering that he’s changed, Issei also considered that Cao Cao also changed and was about asked him about something until Yuuto came to get Issei. On the day of the battle against Erebus and his group, Cao Cao and the others gathered at the front of the mansion and as Georg spots Gressil, Sonneillon, and the other devils, Cao Cao asked if it’s Erebus, which Georg confirms as he sensed his aura. When Georg was spotted by Erebus, Cao Cao screamed at him not to activate his Dimension Lost and was eventually enter pseudo space. Cao Cao and members of his Hero Faction faced Sonneillon and his group of artificial Devils as Cao Cao told Perseus that they are free to rampage so long as none of the devils escape while Cao Cao deals with Sonneillon, with Perseus noting Cao Cao's change in character. Noticing Lint Sellzen's presence and how she momentarily resembled Siegfried, Cao Cao asked her why she chose to fight alongside them as Siegfried's substitute although she noted that while she cannot replace him, she will do her best as Cao Cao was pleased with her answer. As the Hero Faction members engaged the artificial Devils, Cao Cao started to sing the Oppai Dragon song as he began slaughtering the artificial Devils, as he reflected back on his journey, noting that in the past due to being chosen by the True Longinus, that he was chosen by the world as the centre of the story as he and his comrades could become Heroes as the faces of Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer and Tobio Ikuse in his memory. He made the conclusion that those who are the protagonists of the story are those who are blessed by miracles and can cause miracles, wondering if Siegfried would have been happier if he had meet Issei Hyoudou instead of Cao Cao himself. As Cao Cao noticed Issei's aura attack, he remembered Issei accepting him as his friend, as he felt assured being on the same battlefield as Issei. Cao Cao finally engaged Sonneillon in battle, with Cao Cao taking notice of Sonneillon's Crushing ability and his habit of using it, as Cao Cao began to dodge all of Sonneillon's attacks which enraged the artificial Devil, as Cao Cao taunted him stating while Sonneillon is a genius, that Cao Cao is a better genius and that if Sonneillon had 5 years of experience, that Cao Cao wouldn't know how their fight would end. As Sonneillon increased the aura and range of his Crushing ability, Cao Cao jumped in the air to avoid the wide range attack as he activated his Balance Breaker and dodged Sonneillon's attack with his levitation ability and had his orbs surround Sonneillon, creating various copies of Cao Cao to attack Sonneillon. Although Sonneillon tried to crush them, Cao Cao was able to exploit the opening to attack Sonneillon, trusting his spear into Sonneillon's right shoulder and cutting off Sonneillon's right arm. Standing over the defeated Sonneillon, Cao Cao offered him the choice of being turned to dust by the Holy Spear or surrendering, as Cao Cao was told by the higher-ups to spare Sonneillon if he surrendered. Sonneillon refused to surrender as he created a Demonic Power Bomb from the corpses of the defeated artificial Devils, which he intended to teleport to Urakyoto as Heracles used his Balance Breaker to stop it. Sonneillon tried to create another Demonic Power Bomb only to have his left arm cut off by Cao Cao and killed by having the Holy Spear thrust in his chest, turning Sonneillon to dust. Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: Despite being a human and physically weaker than supernatural beings, Cao Cao has shown immense skills in combat which allowed him to single-handedly take down the Gremory and Vali groups whilst simultaneously protecting Georg and Samael, which results in Vali calling him the "Strongest Human". Cao Cao was able to easily hold his own against both Vali and Azazel in their Balance Breaker armors. By working together with the Gremory team they could overwhelm even Ladon, a legendary Evil Dragon. It was stated by Ladon that Cao Cao has become a candidate to become the strongest Longinus possessor, and Vali even considers him one of the five candidates for the strongest human. * Master Spearman: Cao Cao is well-versed in fighting with a spear and demonstrates extraordinary proficiency in wielding the True Longinus which takes the form of a spear. He was able to fight on par with Azazel. In Volume 12, Cao Cao had the upper hand on Issei with his Crimson Armor, albeit while using his Balance Breaker. With one swing of his spear, Cao Cao was able to defeat a large portion of mass-produced Evil Dragons. In Volume DX.4, Cao Cao was able to keep up with Sairaorg Bael in his Breakdown the Beast. * Master Technician: Cao Cao is a technique-type fighter who polishes his technique to utmost perfection. Vali has acknowledged Cao Cao as the ultimate technique-type combatant. * Perceptive Combatant: Cao Cao is an extremely perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks instantly. By Volume 11, Cao Cao had completely understood all the forms and weaknesses of Issei's Illegal Move Triaina. In Volume 18, Cao Cao was able to deduce how Landon's barrier ability worked and how to work around it. In during his fight against Sairaorg Bael in DX4, Cao Cao was able to calculate the distance of the shockwaves created by Sairaorg's fist to properly avoid them. In True Volume 3, Cao Cao was able to gauge the range of Sonneillon's Crushing ability and use that to avoid his gravity attacks. Immense Durability: While his durability is inferior to Issei's and Vali's, Cao Cao has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, having an arm chopped off by Issei's Ascalon only to calmly retrieve it and restore it back with a Phoenix Tear, as well as surviving a punch from Triaina Rook by blocking with the True Longinus, with the impact of his fall breaking the ground. Later on, he was able to survive the fatal pain of having his Medusa's eye destroyed by Samael's curse. In Volume DX.4, Cao Cao was able to withstand a punch from Sairaorg Bael in his Breakdown the Beast by blocking with his spear, albeit Sairaorg himself was in a grievously injured state. Immense Speed: Cao Cao has shown incredible speed in combat much faster than the average human. He was able to match Azazel's Godspeed in his Downfall Dragon Spear Armor. Overall, Cao Cao was fast enough to easily fend off combined attacks from Vali and Azazel who are extremely fast combatants in their Balance Breaker armors. In Volume DX.4, Cao Cao was capable of evading many Sairaorg Bael in his Breakdown attacks, which are faster than Kiba. Magic:' '''It is stated by Vali that Cao Cao has some skills in magic. He has used such to fly during his fight with Azazel in Volume 9. Cao Cao can create Hindu transportation magic circle. '''Master Tactician': Cao Cao is a very calculative and observant strategist, as he studies and researches his enemies before he battles them so he can read their movements and attack and counter them effectively. Equipment [[True Longinus|'True Longinus']] ( ): Cao Cao's primary weapon. It is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to stab Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Devil instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to Cao Cao's will. It has shown to be capable of shielding Cao Cao against fatal attacks and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous blasts of light capable of easily vaporizing devils. *'Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin '( ): Cao Cao's sub-species Balance Breaker. It creates seven orbs called the Seven Treasures (七宝, Shippo), each having different abilities and an intense ring of light. Each of the orbs carries the same shape and size, making it hard for one to predict which one is being used next; the orbs also moves around according to his will and turn into a spear to attack his opponent along with being able to pierce the barriers of Ladon. In Volume DX.4, Cao Cao can concentrate the Balance Breaker power in the holy spear to increased the holy aura to the point that it can penetrate Sairaorg Breakdown the Beast armor. **'Hatsutei Ratana' ( ): It grants the wielder to levitate an object the sphere touches. It also is shown that Cao Cao ability to fly and was able to lift Ladon into the air. **'Itsutei Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to completely stop the special abilities of women for a short time. **'Mala Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to redirect an attack sent towards the user to another target. **'Atsusa Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to teleport a person the wielder chooses. It can also be used on Cao Cao himself, allowing him to teleport to the place of his choice. **'Chatsuka Ratana' ( ): It has the ability to destroy all weapons. **'Kahabatei Ratana' ( ): It creates warrior-like existences and acts in the same way as Blade Blacksmith's Balance Breaker: Blade Knight Mass. **'Balinayaka Ratana' ( ): It has a strong attack with high destructive powers. The strongest ability of the seven. It seems to have some sort of restriction on how often it can be used. Issei speculated that it needs some sort of requirement for activation. *'Truth Idea' ( ): It can create miracles, though it depends on the user of the spear, as it is the will of the God from the Bible that decides if Truth Idea can be used. In Volume 21, it can repel a great number of mass-produced Evil Dragons and cause immense pain to Apophis, an immensely powerful Evil Dragon. Medusa's Eye: In Volume 9, he lost his right eye to Issei's attack, and later replaces the lost eye with Medusa's eye, granting him the ability to turn anything to stone. Cao Cao lost the Medusa's eye in Volume 12 when Issei used Samael's curse on it. Quotes *"If it's a God then I will kill it with this spear. Come, let the battle begin." (Volume 9, Life 3) *"……So you are telling me you have returned, Hyoudou Issei. From the information I got from the Old-Maou faction, Shalba Beelzebub was supposed to have an arrow covered in Samael's blood with him." (Volume 12, Life 1) *"……Unbelievable. If you were to receive that poison, then your chance of survival should have been zero. And you are telling me you recreated your body with Great-Red's help and returned by yourself……! Even meeting Great-Red isn't something that you can just refer to as luck……!" (Volume 12, Life 1) *"……I see. So that is your "will". –So you have picked Sekiryuutei's dream over my ambition." (Volume 12, Life 4) Trivia *In Japan and Japanese texts, Cao Cao's name is read as "Sousou". This is common since the Japanese language uses kanji derived from the Chinese language. *Cao Cao losing his right eye due to an arrow shot by Issei was a reference to military general Xiahou Dun, who lost his left eye when he was hit by a stray arrow in his battle against Lü Bu. **The two lost an eye opposite to one another. *His team name for the Azazel Cup is Spear of Indra in reference to him being the team leader. *Cao Cao is Chinese since he was born in China. *Cao Cao's birthday is on December 24thhttps://twitter.com/ishibumi_ddd/status/939147011802009600. *Cao Cao is listed among the strongest humans, along with Arthur, Tobio, Vasco, and Mitsuya. *Cao Cao likes hot milk and grass dumplingshttps://twitter.com/ishibumi_ddd/status/1014360944728666113 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Hero Faction Category:Former Antagonist